Tsugumi x Raku Fluff
by Espeontigreon
Summary: Summer vacation has just started for Tsugumi and her friends. It was set in stone that everyone would be going with Marika to her family's private island to take a nice vacation all summer. However, Tsugumi caught the flu on the last day of school. Raku decided that he would stay with Tsugumi and let her stay at his family's shrine. How will things work out between the two?


**In order to recover from my horrible attempt at a Fanfiction a few years ago, I'm going to remake it in a more acceptable way. Please do not read my old one... I have no Idea why I even published my last one with all of those mistakes... It hurts mentally and physically to read it only to look at how I've improved over the years. So please enjoy my highly improved writing style! I apologize in advance if it is too short! ~Espeontigreon~**

: Tsugumi x Raku :

The sun peeked out from behind the pure green leaves of the trees that were slowly turning orange as the seasons rapidly changed. However, for now, it was the beginning of summer. The time in which the days were long and hot and vacations were truly appreciated. School had just closed down for summer break as everyone began arranging plans for their blissful summer experience. It was settled that everyone would be going to Marika Tachibana's family reserved island for the entirety of summer. All except Tsugumi, who caught the flu on the last day of school. It was unfortunate that she had to stay left behind as all of her friends went on with their plans to hang out on a majestic island together. She was quite upset upon waking up to a stuffed nose and a scratchy throat. Although she was happy about the promise of the sleep that she would fulfill from the many nights in which she stayed up all night to watch over Chitoge when needed. Her life has been difficult ever since she crossed paths with Raku Ichijo. Not merely because he changed Chitoge, but because Tsugumi secretly held feelings for him. He was making her soft when her job was to be serious and near heartless. Her only goal to pursue in life is to watch over Chitoge at all costs. However, Raku was a distraction that made her fail at her goal a countless amount of times.

Tsugumi rolled over on her futon with a stifled grunting sound as she had been awoken from her deep slumber by the sound of calm bird song. She pushed her light baby blue blanket off of her petite figure, throwing it aside on the cold wooden shrine floor. With a soft sigh, she pushed herself up into a seated position as she opened her elegant red eyes to scan the room for a brief moment. "Am I late for school? Again?" She thought to herself as she glanced over to the clock only for her eyes to widen just as a deer would when being approached by a fast car on a dark road. The clock read nine o' clock on the dot. School started at seven thirty. She quickly stumbled onto her feet and dashed to her kitten calendar that was hung beside her closet on the blue walls. With a deep sigh of relief, she placed her hand on the wall and slowly slid down onto the floor upon realizing that it was the beginning of summer break. "That's right... I remember now. The last day of school passed by yesterday." She reassured herself as she slowly used the wall as support to get back up on her feet. She made her way into the bathroom where she stared longingly at herself in the large bathroom mirror that covered half of the wall. Her short blue hair was tangled with knots. She grabbed her black brush that had been sitting on the bathroom counter. With great effort and patience, she managed to get every single bothersome knot out of her now smooth and silky hair. She set her brush down before putting her blue hair-clip on that a special someone gave to her. That special someone was Raku. Ever since he gave the clip to her, she wore it every day. She then looked down to her current outfit. She wasn't feeling motivated enough to take a shower so she simply exited the bathroom and found her way to her closet.

Before she could enter her closet, the slight ding of her notifications went off for a split second. She froze and turned towards her phone which was sitting on her dresser. She walked over to her dresser before she picked up the phone to see why it went off. Realization hit her as the words "You've just received a text from Raku Ichijo" sat on her notification bar. She tapped the notification and read his text aloud.

"I'm on my way to pick you up right now so be sure to pack everything you'll be needing?"

She questioned before she gasped and quickly sent him a simple 'okay'. "that's right! I'm supposed to be staying with Raku over summer! I need to quickly pack!" She panicked to herself as she ran into her closet. Raku had offered to stay behind with her rather than going with everyone else since she was sick and he didn't want her to be alone. She grabbed her best outfit and rushed into the bathroom to change. She quickly got dressed into her blue sleeveless dress shirt and a short blue skirt that both complemented her hair as well as her eyes. She then grabbed a few bags from her closet and stuffed them with clothes and other important things that she would need when being away from her own home. Once she packed her bags she ran them down the stairs and placed them by the door. She then took a mental note on how many bags she was taking with her as she looked down to all four of her heavy bags. She leaped back upstairs and grabbed her phone before she went back downstairs and waited for him to arrive. She stood in front of the door in a patient yet nervous stance. She always felt strange when she was anywhere near Raku. However, it wasn't a strange feeling that she didn't like.

The sudden sound of the doorbell caused her to jump in surprise as she'd just lost focus for a few seconds while staring at the door. She mentally braced herself before she opened the front door to see an ever so cheerful Raku smiling brightly.

"Tsugumi! I'm so glad to see you again! Are you doing any better?"

Raku loudly questioned with his normal amount of enthusiasm. His smile remained on his face as she awkwardly stood in the doorway looking at him. She was unsure on how she should respond to him. With every amount of her inner courage she managed to reply.

"I feel as though I'm slowly recovering. However, I do feel worse than I did yesterday."

Tsugumi responded as she put the nook of her arm over her mouth and let out a little cough. Raku giggled as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"well I'm sorry to hear that... Are you ready to head out to my place?"

Raku asked before waiting for her to give him some kind of response.

 **Whelp! I'm going to end it here just in case it's not liked since I wouldn't want to keep writing something that no one will enjoy. If you would like for there to be more, simply leave a review and I will most definitely give you another chapter! I hope to see you again! Please enjoy! ~Espeontigreon~**


End file.
